Weathered Planks
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Second take at Lady Emzebel's thirty sentence prompt. Various pairings.


Weathered Planks

AN: I own nothing in this story. Prompt by Lady Emzebel. Please R&R.

1) Flustered: Chopper

Sure Chopper had read about anatomy but the first time he had actually seen Robin's nude form the doctor's eyes still bugged out of his head.

2) Girlfriend: NamixUsopp

On certain days Nami questions just why she had fallen for Usopp but one sputtering sentence later the question is answered and she is enjoying teasing him far too much to care just why; after all it's not who you love but how.

3) Boyfriend: ZoroxSanji

For all of his ridiculous antics and smoldering jealousy Sanji still made fun of Zoro at every opportunity partly because it was fun but mostly because Zoro looked sexy when he scowled.

4) Conjoined: FrankyxRobin

Franky insisted that he had repairs to finish, trying to create some distance between himself and his Oharan lover, until she finally conceded, the shipwright finding an eye sprouting from his shoulder several hours later.

5) Reflux: Bonney

With an appetite like Bonney's her crew dreaded the day she would meet her match at providing her food.

6) Central: Garp, Dragon

What he had defended for decades with his strength, blood, and tears his own flesh and blood sought to destroy for waking him up from his dream.

7) Princess: BoaxLuffy

Sarah could be a handful at times but when Hancock would spy in on her slumbering daughter curled up around her husband it was worth all the trouble in the world.

8) Tattoo: NamixUsopp

"You could cover the wound- but Usopp is silenced by a shake of orange hair followed by a brilliant smile as she places her left hand over his own.

9) Wicked: NamixRobin

The goose on her behind had come out of nowhere and with that pinch the navigator made sure to never forget just how devious her archeologist could be.

10) Flounder: Brooke

Brooke was quickly dragged aboard by Sanji and when asked why he had jumped overboard the skeleton showed the cook the piece of coral he had found in the shape of a pair of panties.

11) Habitual: Sogeking

It had started as a lie to himself, something done out of necessity and urgency, but the façade was starting to crumble and along with it the sniper's sense of self.

12) Spelunking: Buggy and Luffy

Alvida shook her head at the sight before her: two sworn enemies taking a dive together, the rubber man laughing as the chop-chop clown got his head stuck on an overhanging branch.

13) Awake: UsoppxRobin

"Are you awake now?" her voice asked, Usopp pondering his response as he held her close in the twilight, not quite sure if he was still dreaming.

14) Hug: Chopper and Franky

"I'm not happy you bucket of bolts yokel," the doctor howled as he embraced the cyborg, the tiny sakura petals flying past the nakama from the model Franky had built as a gift.

15) Kiss: Strawhats

Luffy's were spontaneous with no shame involved, Zoro's were quick, Sanji's elaborate, Robin's curt, Chopper's sloppy, Franky's all spit, Usopp's shaky, and Nami's…expensive.

16) Slap: Robin and Luffy

The captain rubbed the red mark, wondering why Robin had been upset at his remark about her rear and the elephant they had seen on their last adventure.

17) Dread: Male Strawhats

For one week during the month no words were spoken without careful deliberation, chocolate was within easy access, and any prudishness they had left was on full guard against the moody navigator and archeologist.

18) Token: Franky and Nami

Nami's enthusiasm for Franky's new slot machine wore off once he explained that it didn't take any berri from the customer.

19) Wisp: Vivi

During the early morning the princess of Alabasta saw her nakama waving at her, her legs moving of their own volition before the sun came up, driving the morning phantoms back to their adventures and leaving her alone once more.

20) Current: UsoppxNami

Nami's apology for forcing Usopp to break his arm several times over during the Davy Back race involved a very revealing uniform and plenty of rest.

21) Dress: UsoppxSanji

With a bit more makeup Sanji was certain he could convince Luffy that he had a new girlfriend when he finally told his captain about their relationship.

22) Summit: Dragon

His ambition had been reached long ago, content as he was with his wife and baby boy, before a bullet destroyed his dreams, and set time moving once again, Dragon no longer allowed to sit still.

23) Parched: Sanji and Luffy

Maybe giving up the last of the water to Franky had been a bad idea Sanji thought as he watched Luffy running towards him with a manic gleam in his eyes.

24) Downpour: Ace

Ace huffed as he watched the rain continue to pour from the heavens before suddenly falling asleep at the dining room table.

25) Musk: Usopp and Robin

Robin had to summon an extra hand to cover her nose before replying: "No Long Nose-kun, it doesn't suit you."

26) Rogue: Nami

Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp giggled as they heard the loud sneeze and roars coming from the navigator's cabin, knowing that Operation Itching Powder Mk. V had been a success.

27) Languid: Zoro and nakama

Opening sleep-caked eyes, Zoro grunted at the sight of his nakama spread out all around him, their snores creating a twisted harmony, before the swordsman shut his eyes and added his own chorus.

28) Belated: Usopp and Nami

Nami cried as Usopp told her about his mother's final moments, the navigator trying to stem his own tears with her palm as she whispered whatever comfort she could to his ears.

29) Congenial: Yasopp and Shanks

For all Yasopp's stern appearance, whenever Shanks wrapped an arm around his neck and offered a fresh bottle of grog the two would turn into giggling children at the prospect of the next big party.

30) Leap: Luffy

Taking a breath, Luffy turned towards his assembled crew and grinned before jumping over the edge, joyously screaming all the way.


End file.
